No air!
by Triele
Summary: Sem ar! Era assim que se sentia longe dele! Não dá pra viver assim, dá? - Wincest!
1. Chapter 1

Mais uma tentativa! Bye bye bloqueio, eu acho...

É uma oneshot tipo PWP?, mas em dois capítulos (twoshot?).

Só exercitando a caixinha de escrever lemon...

SxD

No Air!

Era assim que se sentia longe dele!

SxD

Sam Saiu do banheiro ainda pingando água dos cabelos, apenas uma toalha puída enrolada na cintura cobrindo os quadris estreitos, se recostou contra o batente da porta de madeira velha e decrépita, como aquele quarto todo. Velho e decrépito.

Como tantos outros, velhos quartos de motéis de quinta, cheirando a ranço e suores antigos de seus antigos ocupantes.

Olhou para a cama, os lençóis embolados por baixo do corpo adormecido. Apele brilhando de suor.

Aqui e ali, manchas avermelhadas começando a arroxear.

Por um momento se preocupou, pensando se lhe tinha feito algum mal, se podia ter machucado na sua ânsia apaixonada, depois sorriu.

Não, não tinha machucado. Marcado com certeza, mas machucado não.

Marcado!

Marcado a pele clara como sua.

A linha dos seus dentes perfeitamente cravada nos ombros sardentos, círculos arroxeados pelo pescoço.

Suas marcas gravadas na pele, da mesma forma que o gosto da pele estava gravado na sua boca.

Para sempre.

Sam suspirou em correspondência ao remexer suave na cama, ao dobrar ligeiramente de uma perna, ao brilho dos músculos suarentos, vislumbrou os pelos louros das coxas musculosas reluzindo a luz mortiça da manhã.

Se aproximou lentamente e se deitou ao lado...dele.

Com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Inclinou o rosto e aspirou a curva do seu pescoço, bebendo sôfrego do cheiro quente e doce da pele suada.

Pousou um beijo delicado na sua nuca, ele suspirou profundamente mas não acordou.

Sam sorriu em felicidade.

Era tão estranho...

Uma briga, xingamentos, empurrões e de repente um beijo.

Não tinha certeza sobre quem foi o primeiro, quem se inclinou e tocou os lábios, não se lembrava direito, nem do motivo da briga se lembrava na verdade. Provavelmente tinha sido ele mesmo.

Não se lembrava, mas não importava.

Lembrava se apenas de ver o rosto dele muito de perto, as sardas se destacando sobre o nariz e os malares, e de repente seus lábios estavam próximos demais e tudo se transformou. Tudo começou a fluir de um modo diferente, os ruídos a sua volta foram se apagando e ele só queria tocá-lo e ser tocado. Não podia afastar-se, não podia permitir que ele se afastasse. Se abraçaram e beijaram com intensidade.

Sons molhados e gemidos angustiados escapavam e chegavam aos seus ouvidos, mas não saberia dizer de quem era aquela voz tão necessitada.

Sua?

Dele?

Deles?

Não importava.

Por um momento quando se separaram e se olharam nos olhos, tudo estava certo. Como se não houvesse nada a dizer e tudo já fosse sabido. Como se as palavras pudessem ser dispensadas entre eles porque tudo estava certo e era assim que tudo deveria ter sido desde sempre, mas de repente viu o pânico crescer dentro dos olhos dele e aquele mesmo pânico se instalar no seu peito. Tomou consciência de quem era, quem eram, e o que havia acontecido entre eles.

Irmãos!

Errado!

Se afastou e viu ele fazer o mesmo. Dar dois passos largos pra trás, se encostar contra a parede, esfregar as costas da mão na boca como se quisesse arrancar o gosto daquele beijo dos seus lábios.

-Dean...

- Meu Deus Sam...

-Dean, eu...

Não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia falar, sequer conseguia respirar direito e não pode se mover quando minutos depois ele passou feito um raio em direção à porta, a mochila arrumada às pressas enganchada no ombro.

Só muito depois do som do motor do Impala se perder na distância Sam conseguiu acalmar a própria respiração, seu corpo tremia todo e continuaria assim por dias. A cada vez que se lembrasse do beijo trocado.

Dias infernais de agonia.

Não se falavam.

Nenhum telefonema, nenhuma mensagem, nenhuma notícia. Nada.

Sam se sentia consumido, vagando sem muito rumo, totalmente desconectado da realidade, numa confusão de sentimentos.

Culpa, medo, vergonha.

Não dormia mais, não se alimentava direito, bebia muito além do que sempre se permitiu. Só encontrava descanso quando se deixava levar finalmente esgotado, os pensamentos embotados e sua consciência consumida pelo álcool.

SXD

-Dean...

Finalmente tinha juntado coragem depois de vários dias agoniados passados a alisar a tecla de discagem do celular, vendo o nome dele piscar no visor sem conseguir se decidir a ligar.

-Alô! Dean? Você tá aí?

Apenas silêncio.

-Dean, por favor...fala comigo.

Um suspiro fundo e uma resposta sussurrada.

-O que você quer?

- Dean...olha...vamos conversar. Nós precisamos conversar...

-Não.

-Dean...cara, por favor!

-Sam...não...eu não...não sei o que dizer...eu não sei o que aconteceu...

-Onde você está?

-O que você quer Sam...eu acho melhor a gente não...

-_Onde você está porra?_

Mais silêncio do outro lado da linha.

-Dean, a gente tem que conversar.

-Não sei...eu não posso Sam...me desculpa tá...sobre...aquilo...eu não sei o que me deu...desculpa.

-Não foi sua culpa...eu também...olha, não adianta a gente fugir assim um do outro. Isso vai continuar entre nós, atormentado a gente. A gente tem que conversar e esclarecer as coisas.

-Não Sam! Esquece isso, tá?

-Não! Não consigo esquecer e acho que você também não. Onde diabos você está?

-Sammy...

-Eu vou te achar Dean...é só questão de tempo e eu te acho. Você pode facilitar as coisas ou pode se surpreender quando eu aparecer na sua porta porque eu juro! eu vou te achar.

-Tchau Sammy!

-Dean...

-Se cuida.

-SXD-

Sam o achou. Demorou mas Sam finalmente o encontrou e quando bateu na sua porta no meio da madrugada, simplesmente não lhe deu tempo para nada, apenas se jogou sobre ele o abraçando forte, com a sensação de que estava conseguindo respirar direito pela primeira vez em semanas.

E quando cingiu seus movimentos o prensando contra a parede o impedindo de se afastar, grudando seus lábios nos dele, tudo entrou nos eixos de novo e quando ele retribuiu deixando de resistir e simplesmente se entregou, aquela sensação de que tudo estava finalmente certo o consumiu totalmente.

Sam se afastou ligeiramente de Dean para olhar nos seus olhos, ver sua expressão, ter certeza de que todo aquele sentimento que o consumia o consumia também.

Acariciou seu rosto com a mão trêmula, Dean permanecia de olhos fechados, a boca entreaberta, os lábios vermelhos, respirando rápido e raso com o peito subindo e descendo ruidosamente.

-Dean...

Sam o chamou temeroso.

-Dean...-esfregou a boca contra seu rosto soltando a respiração num suspiro angustiado.

Dean abriu os olhos, segurando o rosto de Sam entre as mãos e o afastou ligeiramente. Correu o olhar pelo seu rosto, sua boca molhada da sua saliva, seus olhos brilhando, a expressão sedenta e desesperada.

-Por Deus Dean...- Sam implorou e Dean não pode ou não quis mais se conter, finalmente correndo a mão livremente sobre sua pele, sua nuca, enrolou os dedos nos seus cabelos, puxou-o contra si e o beijou com força.

Com amor, com saudade, com paixão.

SxD

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso 1:**

Ops, agora vi que esqueci dos avisos, então lá vai: felizmente Supernatural não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, eu lamento informar, mas não conseguiria vencer meu egoísmo e dividi-los com mais ninguém! Como eles não são meus, eu fico só aqui sonhando e fazendo...er...coisinhas com eles!

Isso aqui é purinha sacanagem ficcional, mas sacanagem mesmo, ok? Então... os avisos de sempre! Erotismo, sexo explícito, pornografia, palavreado chulo, suores e cheiros! Enfim, sem novidades, continuo sendo a mesma sem-vergonha e sem noção de pudor de sempre, e essa história e só para quem curte o estilo.

Aviso 2: Eu estou rindo muito porque a maioria que está comentando está na verdade abrindo uma brecha pra poder perguntar por Lembranças! Kkkkkk (podem perguntar à vontade, sem problemas com isso)

Então, a título de esclarecimento: Não! Eu não desisti de Lembranças, não vou abandonar essa história, ela também é meu xodó! Acontece que, como tenho comentado em algumas respostas às reviews, eu venho de uma fase de bloqueio total. Meses e meses olhando para o cursor piscando na tela sem conseguir escrever uma linha! Tem sido como se eu nunca tivesse escrito nada a minha vida inteira, houve momentos em que eu encarei alguns capítulos de Lembranças e cheguei a me questionar se eu que escrevi aquilo tudo mesmo! Não por achar bom e tals (embora eu ache o texto bom sim) mas pela capacidade de escrever, me perguntando ainda, fui eu mesma que escrevi aquela história, mais de 80 mil palavras? Onde foram parar essas palavras todas que agora não acho uma para por no papel...

Eu já tinha ouvido falar em bloqueio, mas eu juro que não fazia nem ideia do que era isso de verdade!

Bom, eu espero estar superando essa fase, ainda não retomei Lembranças, não sei quando vou retomar, mas _**Vou retomar! Não vou abandoná-la, tá bom?**_

Só posso agradecer ao interesse de vocês, às reviews e dizer de novo que não é por minha vontade que isso está acontecendo! Eu sei o quanto é ruim esperar o desenrolar de uma história que não sai nunca e eu tenho um respeito imenso por você, que dedica parte do seu tempo pra ler o que eu escrevo!

Então, eu vou pedir na maior cara de pau: Por favor, não desista de mim!

-SxD-

**Capitulo II**

**O ar que se respira!**

Não havia um único pensamento racional passando pela mente de Dean naquele momento. Nada além da necessidade desmedida de sentir o corpo de Sam, a boca de Sam, a respiração de Sam contra sua pele. Sua presença entre seus braços.

Só aquele calor atordoante e o som forte da respiração entrecortada dele.

Dean deslizou a mão pela nuca, correndo pelos ombros, sentindo a textura rija dos músculos sob a pele, tocando-o com a mão espalmada de um jeito que nunca tinha tocado antes, espalhando fogo pela pele com as pontas dos dedos, Sam correspondeu partindo o beijo e deslizando a boca úmida pela sua face, pela linha de seu maxilar, até seu pescoço. Se afastou minimamente para olhá-lo nos olhos, Dean mordeu os lábios, a expressão assustada.

-Sammy...eu...

-Não! – Sam rosnou tomando-lhe a boca novamente, não queria falar nada, não queria ter que pensar ou ouvir nada que não fossem os gemidos do irmão ou os sons molhados do beijo que compartilhavam. Não permitiria que a distância se impusesse entre eles de novo!

Por que o queria como nunca quis ninguém em toda sua vida.

Sam se abraçou a ele, enterrando o rosto no seu pescoço, sussurrando desesperado, apertando-o como se ele fosse fugir ou evaporar dos seus braços.

_Não Dean...não fala nada...só fica...

_Sammy...

Dean prendeu seu rosto entre as mãos novamente, buscando seu olhar. Se olharam longamente, profundamente, Dean correu os olhos por todo o seu rosto, sua face afogueada, seus lábios vermelhos, os olhos brilhantes de desejo, puxou-o para si outra vez, oferecendo sua boca entreaberta.

Num gemido se entregou completamente.

Num instante Sam voltava a beijá-lo com força, todo dentes e língua, desesperado e sedento, suas mãos ansiosas correndo a lateral do seu corpo por sob a camiseta velha, as pontas dos dedos roçando os mamilos endurecidos, a pele arrepiada. Sam se afastou apenas o suficiente para puxar a peça do seu corpo, curvando-se para distribuir beijos e lambidas pelos seus ombros, o osso da clavícula, o músculo rijo do peitoral, escorregou a língua pela pele, até tocar o mamilo com a ponta, Dean soltou o ar com força pelo nariz, cerrando os dentes para se impedir de gemer, os dedos enterrados nos cabelos de Sam dando puxões fortes, denunciando toda sua excitação. Com mãos trêmulas Dean puxou a camisa de Sam desajeitadamente até conseguir arrancá-la, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dele, subindo e descendo, enquanto a língua deliciosa roçava seu biquinho eriçado. Não pode se conter, gemendo abertamente quando Sam colou os lábios em volta do mamilo e sugou com força, a língua trabalhando junto, raspando áspera a pele sensível, enquanto sons de sucção alucinantes chegavam aos seus ouvidos. Sam corria os lábios de um ponto ao outro, sugando seu peito, correndo os dedos quentes sobre a pele, amassando, apertando, às vezes acariciando suavemente, às vezes beliscando com força o botão rosado e arrepiado, um ponto sensível que enviava linhas de corrente elétrica de prazer por todo seu corpo.

Sam o prensou novamente contra a parede, as mãos envolvendo sua cintura, a boca no seu ouvido, gemendo abertamente, a língua se enfiando por ali, lambendo tudo que podia alcançar, segurou-o pelos quadris mantendo-o firme no lugar e projetou os próprios quadris contra ele, esfregando seu sexo no dele, sentindo- o tão rijo quanto ele próprio.

-Ahnnn Dean...

Puxou-o com força virando-o de costas para si, Dean encostou o rosto afogueado contra a parede fria, as mãos apoiadas pouco acima da cabeça, gemeu alto quando Sam o mordeu na junção do pescoço com o ombro, deixou um soluço escapar quando Sam se projetou contra seu traseiro, sarrando com vontade o pênis duro contra a curva da sua bunda, sem deixar de distribuir mordidas e chupões por toda sua nuca.

Sam deslizou a mão pela lateral do seu corpo sobre suas costelas, seu estômago, sentindo os músculos ondularem de prazer ao seu toque, escorregou pelo baixo ventre até a frente do jeans, encheu a mão com o volume rígido do seu sexo acariciando toda a extensão do pênis por sobre o tecido áspero.

Dean se empurrou contra sua mão e depois empurrou o traseiro pra trás, rebolando lentamente, esticou a mão e o puxou pela bunda, inclinando o corpo e oferecendo mais o pescoço para Sam que deslizava a mão firme para cima e para baixo entre suas pernas.

Com um movimento meio atrapalhado Sam conseguiu abrir o botão e descer o zíper do jeans que o irmão usava, infiltrando sua mão por dentro, enroscando os dedos nos pelos sedosos, acariciando seu púbis, e mais. Dean enfiou a própria mão dentro da roupa, envolvendo a mão de Sam na sua, incitando o movimento.

Mais forte, mais rápido.

Voltou a se apoiar com as duas mãos na parede conforme Sam encontrava o ritmo certo para masturbá-lo, permanecendo colado ao seu traseiro, igualmente necessitado de contato, mas frustrado pelo impedimento do tecido rústico da calça jeans a roubar-lhe a delicia do toque da pele.

Sam enrolou os dedos envolta do pênis de Dean, comprimindo com força, enquanto escorregava a outra mão pelo sua bunda, delicadamente infiltrou-a por dentro do jeans e pelo elástico da cueca, sem deixar de massagear seu pênis, os dedos apertando e afrouxando, o polegar massageando a cabeça inchada com firmeza, agarrou-lhe a nádega enquanto espalhava beijos pelos seus ombros , pela curva do seu pescoço, até chegar ao lóbulo da orelha, onde deixou mordidinhas suaves soprando seus gemidos no ouvido do irmão.

_Dean...

Chamou entre gemidos entrecortados, deslizou a mão lentamente entre as nádegas firmes, introduziu os dedos entre elas até tocar-lhe o ânus com a ponta do anular, apenas pressionando, sem espaço dentro da peça apertada para fazer nada além de uma carícia firme.

_Eu quero fazer, Dean...

Alisou o ânus com mais presença, impondo um pouco mais de força, para cima e para baixo, sentindo as pregas da pele sensível se contraindo na ponta do seu dedo, conforme Dean fechava o corpo temerário da invasão se insinuando, continuou sussurrando no seu ouvido.

_Eu quero isso...

Pressionou um pouco mais a ponta do dedo deixando claro a que "isso" se referia, Dean gemeu ainda tentando se conter, as mãos contra a parede, a boca pressionada contra o ante braço, Sam lambeu sua orelha e mordiscou de novo.

-Oh! Sammy...porra...

Dean fechou os olhos com força, excitado demais, assustado demais, sem conseguir raciocinar, sem conseguir pensar, se sentindo vulnerável, consciente de que poderia impedir Sam se quisesse, era só dizer não, mas sem conseguir encontrar sua voz para negar-se, nem nenhum gesto, nada.

_Eu quero fazer com você...eu quero fazer "aqui". Você deixa, Dean? Hum? Deixa eu fazer com você?

_Ahnnn...

Dean jogou a cabeça pra trás, descolou uma das mãos da parede e levou-a ao próprio traseiro, cobrindo a mão de Sam por sobre o jeans, por um segundo Sam achou que ele fosse puxá-lo de dentro de suas calças, mas ele apenas apertou a mão de Sam instigando-o a continuar.

_Faz...eu deixo...faz Sam...

-SXD-

Sam sentiu seu estômago contrair de prazer e expectativa. Num arroubo puxou o jeans que Dean vestia com força, aos trancos enquanto a peça se prendia na pele suada resistindo a descobrir o corpo que ele ansiava tanto tocar, finalmente arrastou o tecido pelas pernas, levando junto a cueca, ajoelhou-se no chão, ajudando Dean a se despir, puxando as pernas da calça pelos pés, uma de cada vez.

Dean permaneceu de costas, as mãos apoiadas na parede, os olhos cerrados com força, enquanto Sam, ajoelhado no chão, corria as mãos pelas suas pernas. Seus tornozelos, seus panturrilhas, acariciando lentamente, sentindo os pelos sedosos contra a as palmas das mãos, subindo até suas coxas.

Dean gemeu seu nome quando Sam espalmou as mãos nas suas nádegas e empurrou uma para cada lado, revelando o regaço entre elas. Torceu o pescoço pra trás, seu corpo todo arrepiado em expectativa.

-Sammy, o que...Oh Deus...

Sam esticou a língua e tocou aquele ponto escondido, o anel delicado e sensível. Sentiu as pregas se apertando deliciosamente numa contração involuntária ao primeiro toque da língua molhada, incendiando Dean de prazer.

_Ah...porra...puta merda...Sammm...

Sam se acomodou melhor, abrindo a própria calça, escorregando-a até o meio dos quadris, liberando seu pênis intumescido, sentou-se sobre os calcanhares e voltou as mãos à tarefa de arreganhar a carne branca das nádegas que se fechavam escondendo seu ponto de desejo, usou os polegares para expor mais da fenda quente, esticou a língua e lambeu-o novamente, saboreando o gosto exótico dos suores secretos de seu corpo.

Sam lambia seu ânus com força e constância, a língua deslizando para cima e pra baixo, para depois se forçar tentando penetrá-lo, Dean gemia abertamente, o corpo inclinado em relação à parede, os quadris empinados para trás para facilitar o acesso, as mãos apoiadas, a cabeça pendendo entre os ombros, a língua lambendo os lábios na mesma intensidade em que sentia a língua de Sam lambendo-lhe atrás, seu pênis rijo, colado ao baixo ventre de tão duro, vertia um fio viscoso de pré gozo.

Sam se levantou e o abraçou por trás, forçando-o a caminhar até a cama, empurrou-o contra o colchão. Dean torceu o pescoço para vê-lo, Sam se despia rapidamente das próprias roupas, deixando surgir o pênis igualmente ereto e gotejante.

Dean passeou os olhos pelo corpo esguio de músculos enxutos, até os pelos envolta do umbigo, descendo num caminho farto até o triangulo mais escuro do púbis e o pênis enorme.

Sam se inclinou sobre ele roçando contra sua bunda, mordendo sua nuca.

-Fica de quatro... eu quero chupar mais...

Enquanto falava, distribuía beijos na face do irmão, a mão correndo apressada pelo seu corpo.

-Eu vou enfiar minha língua bem aqui dentro...você quer?

Deslizou um dedo pelo ânus molhado pela sua saliva, forçando a entrada de forma superficial.

-Você quer Dean? Minha língua aqui?

Dean empinou o traseiro vencendo o peso parcial de Sam sobre seu corpo, sentindo o dedo deslizar um pouco mais.

-Hu-hum...

-Hu-humm o que Dean? Fala...o que você quer?

-Tudo...eu quero tudo!

Sam puxou-o pelos quadris pondo-o de quatro, ajustando seu corpo na beirada do colchão, voltou a se ajoelhar, os olhos grudados nas pregas rosados, os pelos louros úmidos de sua saliva rodeando a fenda delicada, esticou a língua e voltou a lamber, bem no meio, bem de leve, Dean arrastou as mãos pelo lençol, arranhando o tecido num frenesi de prazer, Sam colou os lábios em volta do botão avermelhado e já levemente inchado e sugou forte, com muita pressão, Dean se retesou todo, a mão trêmula agarrando Sam pelos cabelos e forçando mais as boca contra o ânus.

-Ahnnnn...

Nunca tinha sido tocado assim, nunca tinha sentido essa forma de prazer, estava assustado, surpreso e desesperado, seu corpo implorava por mais, seu ânus ardia, quente e inchado, Dean estremecia a cada investida mais forte da língua, queimando em expectativa, o anel intumescido pedindo pela invasão, não podia mais esperar sob pena de se derramar precocemente no lençol.

Fugiu da boca que o sugava para se deitar no meio da cama, ainda de bruços, puxando uma perna de forma a entreabrir-se um pouco, segurou a própria nádega com a mão e puxou-se, abrindo-se, deslizando o dedo por seu próprio meio, roçando-se no ânus. Seu olhar preso em Sam, seus gestos um convite.

Sam voltou a se deitar sobre ele, puxando seu rosto e beijando sua boca desajeitadamente, enquanto roçava o pênis pelo vão úmido da sua bunda, Dean se empinava mais e mais, se oferecendo pra ele.

Sam se ergueu sentando sobre a coxas de Dean, que enterrou o rosto contra o travesseiro, uma parte de si querendo fugir, ou se esconder, sentindo vergonha, consciente de toda aquele sua entrega desmedida, adorando a sensação de se submeter enquanto Sam usava suas nádegas roliças para se masturbar suavemente, a cabeça do pênis apenas roçando o ânus.

Voltou a deitar-se sobre ele, dessa vez suavemente, sem intenção de prendê-lo, enlaçou suas mãos às mãos dele, beijando seu rosto, pediu suavemente.

_Vira.

Dean apenas gemeu alto enterrando o rosto mais ainda no travesseiro. Pacientemente Sam deslizou o braço pela sua cintura e o forçou a virar-se enquanto escorregava o corpo e se acomodava entre suas pernas.

Sam beijou suas sobrancelhas, suas pálpebras, seu nariz, seus malares e os cantos da sua boca.

Beijos doces e amorosos depositados calmamente sobre a pele quente.

-Olha pra mim...

Sam voltou a se erguer sentando sobre os calcanhares entre as coxas entreabertas, cada pequeno gesto acompanhado pelo olhar hipnotizado de Dean, colocou as mãos nos joelhos dele e deslizou as palmas lentamente para cima até as virilhas, rodeou as coxas por dentro e escorregou de volta à dobra dos joelhos, fez pressão suavemente incitando-o a elevá-los para cima e para fora, se abrindo devagar.

Sam não desgrudava os olhos dele, enquanto corria a mão pela coxa até a virilha novamente, envolveu suas bolas inchadas com a mão em concha, massageando suavemente, sentindo o peso e a textura, ouvindo-o gemer em aprovação, e de lá para o pênis até então intocado.

Segurou-o pela base e se inclinou muito lentamente, sempre olhando Dean nos olhos, até estar à distância de sua língua. Estendeu-a e lambeu a glande, saboreando seu líquido viscoso, degustou na ponta da língua e sussurrou para ele.

_Gostoso Dean...

Abocanhou-o de uma vez, Dean se retesou todo e se agarrou aos lençóis sussurrando seu nome.

_Sammy...Sammy...oh...

Sam chupava a glande e usava a língua rodeando a borda inchada, para massagear e pressionar contra o céu da boca, passando depois a um movimento muito lento e suave de mamada, deixando os sons da sucção escapar pelos cantos da boca, junto com uma quantidade abundante de saliva que juntou e recolheu com o dedos, escorregando-os pelos testículos, até o ânus. Juntou mais saliva que deixou escapar da boca de novo, a baba escorrendo abundante pelo pênis, sendo recolhida com os dedos e usada novamente para lubrificá-lo.

Com um último chupão forte Sam se ergueu abandonando o pênis arroxeado e inchado que bateu contra o ventre de Dean com um barulho molhado.

Dean o olhava nos olhos e sua entrega era total e completa.

Sam sentiu o peito doer de tanto amor por ele.

Mas Sam precisava de todo seu consentimento, precisava olhar dentro da sua alma enquanto o possuísse para ter certeza de que não o perderia de novo. Nunca mais!

Se reclinou contra ele, tocando seu rosto, os lábios roçando sua boca, enquanto com a outra mão se posicionava contra sua fenda.

-Você me quer Dean?

Dean o abraçou e puxou contra si beijando-o desesperado.

_Oh Deus, Sammy... eu quero...quero demais...

Num ondular de quadris Sam se empurrou contra ele, seus lábios entreabertos, respirando dentro da sua boca, o braço apoiado no colchão, uma mão segurando-o firmemente pela coxa.

Sam se forçou sentindo a resistência do anel de músculos, se afastou minimamente e se empurrou de novo, Dean abriu a boca puxando o ar com força, as mãos antes largadas contra o lençol se prenderam às suas costas, os dedos se enfiando com força na carne dele enquanto Sam se enfiava devagar dentro do seu corpo.

Sam novamente ondulou sobre ele para frente e pra trás, repetindo o movimento, a cada vez vencendo um pouco mais da resistência do corpo firme, Dean respirava aos trancos, arrastando os dedos pelas costas de Sam, escorregando e voltando a se firmar na pele suarenta a cada estocada, Sam puxou os quadris para trás e se empurrou de novo lentamente mais firme, disposto a vencer de vez a resistência do corpo apertado, sentiu a glande escorregar finalmente para dentro do ânus, vencendo a barreira , Dean gritou erguendo o corpo do colchão.

Sam o abraçou, puxando-o contra seu pescoço, sussurrando carinhosamente e beijando seu rosto, e impedindo-o de se afastar ao mesmo tempo em que lutava contra o desejo de se enfiar de uma vez dentro dele.

-Shi...calma...

-Sammy...

Havia uma ponta de pânico na sua voz e Sam se preocupou em acalmá-lo.

-Relaxa, tá bom?

Dean fez que sim, respirando fundo.

-Tá apertando Dean...-Sam sussurrou contra seu ouvido, sentindo o corpo se contraindo contra seu pênis, a sensação era deliciosa, mas assim, iria machucá-lo ao penetrar completamente

-Não fecha o corpo assim! ... relaxa vai...

Sam desceu sobre ele e beijou sua boca, se ergueu novamente, as mãos apoiadas a cada lado do seu corpo, seu rosto pairando sobre ele, forçou os quadris sentindo o pênis deslizar mais um pouco, sem despregar os olhos da face do irmão.

Dean arfou, mas não tentou fugir, nem fechar o corpo contra a invasão. Ao contrário, deslizou a própria mão pelo ventre até o sexo e começou a se tocar suavemente, reencontrando o prazer.

Sam deslizou inteiro pra dentro dele.

-Eu te amo, Dean!

-Sammy...

-Você sabe que eu te amo, não sabe?

-Também te amo Sam, puta merda...te amo tanto.

Dean o abraçou novamente enrolando as pernas em volta da sua cintura, sentindo seu corpo se abrindo para recebê-lo, uma ardência deliciosa queimando seu ânus conforme Sam aumentava a fricção, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais fundo, uma dor diferente o tomando, um calor ardido se espalhando por todo seu corpo enquanto Sam o penetrava cada vez mais forte, gemendo e sussurrando, apertando seu corpo com força, deixando mordidas contra seus ombros.

- Dean...tão gostoso você...

Dean apenas sussurrava o nome de Sam entre gemidos incontidos, respirando forte com a boa entreaberta, recebendo seus beijos sedentos, as mordidas desesperadas, uma mão puxando Sam pela bunda, querendo se derreter, gritar, morrer de tanta felicidade, se entregando totalmente, pela primeira vez na vida.

Se entregando como nunca antes.

Dean levou a mão ao próprio pênis se masturbando num ritmo duro, descolando o tronco do colchão a cada investida.

-Sammy, mais...eu quero...com força...

Sam se ergueu novamente puxando Dean pelos quadris, o encaixe perfeito dos corpos, o pênis deslizando até estar inteiro dentro dele, até o fim, com força, saindo e entrando, tudo dentro dele.

-Assim... hum? Tá gostoso assim bebê?

Investiu com força, mais uma, duas, várias vezes, Dean derreteu completamente, gozou contraindo o corpo e convulsionando, se apertando dentro do abraço de Sam e apertando Sam dento o seu corpo.

-Ah amor...que apertado... delícia você bebê, delícia...!

Sam puxou suas pernas sobre os ombros e desceu o corpo sobre ele prendendo-o de novo, rebolando contra seu corpo, babando beijos no seu pescoço, gemendo suas indecências no seu ouvido.

-Me dá bebê, me dá...assim...gostoso...

Puxando o pênis para fora e rebolando de novo, empurrando para dentro,esfregando, tocando Dean por dentro de um milhão de formas diferentes.

- ...Aahnnnnn... porra Dee...que delícia..assim...aimeuDeusDeanahnnnnn!

Sam enrijeceu o corpo todo, os músculos endurecendo, por um instante totalmente imóvel, e Dean percebeu que ele estava gozando, se enrolou mais em volta dele, pressionando os músculos secretos em volta do pênis, prendendo-o num aperto delicioso, arrancando um gemido do fundo da garganta de Sam, que desabou pesadamente sobre seu corpo.

Dean não podia acreditar na sensação de plenitude que era ter o corpo imenso de Sam pesando largado sobre seu peito, ao ponto de apertar sua respiração, sentir sua pele suada colada à sua, a respiração descompassada batendo contra seu pescoço, os tremores involuntários a cada vez que apertava os músculos do ânus comprimindo o pênis extremamente sensível pelo orgasmo recente.

Dean virou um pouco o rosto para pousar um beijo suave contra a bochecha de Sam que sorriu pra ele, um sorriso mole, meio sonolento.

_Porra Dean, quase me matou de tesão.

Dean riu acariciando as costas suadas.

_Se não levantar quem morre sou eu, tá pesado pra cacete Sammy.

Sam se remexeu ajeitando os braços por baixo do corpo de Dean de forma a se sustentar e aliviar o peso.

-Melhorou?

-Hu-hum.

Sam suspirou se ajeitando melhor, sentindo seu corpo se acalmando lentamente, o pênis relaxando até sair completamente de dentro do corpo do seu irmão.

Dean resmungou e Sam riu, rolando para o lado e puxando Dean, forçando levemente até ficarem de frente um pro outro, Dean mantinha as pálpebras fechadas, mas sorria de leve em reposta aos beijos que Sam depositava nos lábios vermelhos e inchados.

Ficaram assim, abraçados, até resvalarem lentamente para o sono.

-SxD-

Sam estava a minutos apenas deitado ao lado dele, rememorando a noite e todos os momentos que os levaram até ali, até aquele instante mágico.

Voltou a distribuir beijos pelo seu ombro, arrastando o nariz pela pele sardenta, pelo pescoço, não querendo realmente acordá-lo, apenas querendo sentir que ele estava mesmo ali e que todas as emoções incríveis que viveram não eram só sua imaginação.

Por fim Dean se remexeu despertado, piscando os olhos meio atordoado.

-Oi! – Sam sussurrou contra sua pele, sorrindo ao bocejar sonolento dele.

-Oi! Que horas são?

-Hum...nove, acho...

Dean bocejou de novo.

-Tá com fome bebê?

Dean ergueu o rosto do travesseiro amarrando a cara.

-Que isso?

-O que?

- Vai ficar me chamando assim agora é?

-Assim como bebê? – Sam sorriu divertido roçando a boca contra seu rosto.

-Assim cacete! Bebê!

-Você não gosta?

-Não! - Dean respondeu com veemência embora sorrisse meio envergonhado -Não gosto não, puta viadagem, cara!

-Tá bom, então...amorzinho!

-Ah Sammy, porra velho, não fode!

-Certo, você manda docinho!

-Vá a merda!

-Tudo que quiser...coração!

Dean finalmente não aguentou e explodiu numa gargalhada, acompanhado por Sam.

-Idiota!

Por um momento ainda os sorrisos permaneceram, para logo se desfazerem, a fisionomia de repente se tornando mais séria.

Havia uma questão importante ali.

-Como vai ser Sam...agora?

Sam esticou a mão e acarinhou o rosto do irmão.

-Eu falei sério quando eu disse que eu te amo Dean...não consigo, não quero mais ficar sem você.

Dean se ergueu na cama, deitando de lado, de frente para Sam, se apoiando no antebraço.

-Eu não entendo! Por que agora? Por que você veio atrás de mim assim?

Sam se remexeu se acomodando na mesma posição que Dean, de frente para ele, olhos nos olhos. Deu a única resposta possível.

-Eu te amo Dean! Ficar sem você, sei lá, foi a pior coisa que eu já senti na vida!

Sam sorriu e o beijou de leve, não conseguia não tocá-lo, mesmo que fosse um sutil roçar de lábios.

-Depois daquele beijo, foi como...não sei ...foi como se eu acordasse, e quando eu percebi que você tinha mesmo ido embora, que era pra sempre, eu fiquei sem ar! - Sam continuou – Essas semanas longe de você...eu achei que fosse morrer, eu juro! Olha, eu não consigo, você é como o ar que eu respiro, Dean! Eu não posso, eu não quero mais ficar longe de você.

Dean tinha a fisionomia pesada, Sam percebeu que ainda havia dúvidas, insegurança e muita mágoa nos olhos do irmão.

-Como, Sam? Como você diz que não pode viver sem mim, se você me deixou tantas vezes. -Dean sorriu, mas era um sorriso triste- Você passou sua vida inteira fugindo de mim, Sammy.

Sam o abraçou e o deitou na cama, pairou o rosto sobre ele, acariciou com amor.

-Não Dee, fugindo não. Só agora eu entendi! Finalmente eu entendi!

Sam o beijou profundamente antes de completar com emoção.

-Eu entendi que eu passei minha vida inteira_ voltando pra você! _

Fim

**Assista o vídeo, solte a imaginação!**

Não consigo por o link aqui, então é só buscar no you tube pelo nome No air (wincest) ou se preferir te mando o link por email.

Bom, tá aí! Desculpe a falta de referência temporal em relação à série, mas como eu disse antes, essa fic foi antes de tudo, um exercício para desenferrujar!

**Reviews?**


End file.
